


Afternoon Treat

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: Bertholdt gets a nice surprise in between classes.





	

"See you all on Thursday. Don't forget to submit your paper tonight!"

The professor's words were nearly drowned out by the clamor of students packing up their supplies. Bertholdt put his notebook and pencil in his bag, then slung it over his shoulder and followed the other students out into the hallway. He kept running through his schedule for the night over and over in his head. He should have more than enough time to work on his essay once he finished class and-

"Bertl!"

Bertholdt's head snapped up. He knew that voice. And only one person would yell that...

Sure enough, Reiner was walking over to him, a huge grin on his face. He held a coffee cup in one hand and a small paper bag in the other.

Bertholdt's spirits immediately lifted. "Hi! I thought you had class?"

"I did, but we got out really early. So I came to see you."

Bertholdt smiled as he felt warmth spread through his heart. Reiner was so sweet.

"I brought you something too." Reiner held out the cup and paper bag. "Green tea, with honey and a touch of cinnamon, and a chocolate croissant."

"Thank you," Bertholdt said as he accepted the treats. Reiner even knew his favorite order. "I still have some time before my next class. Do you want to hang out for a few minutes?"

Reiner smirked. "Of course."

Bertholdt led Reiner out to a quiet bench by the side of the building, his usual relaxation spot. It was tucked away within a clump of bushes and a tall tree overhead offered a nice patch of shade. The pair chatted about their days as Bertholdt munched on his snack, listening intently to everything Reiner had to say. He loved spending time with his boyfriend, even if it was just for a few minutes. This was a nice little surprise to brighten up the middle of his day.

When it was time for Bertholdt's class, Reiner walked Bertholdt over to another building. They stopped outside the classroom and hugged.

"Have fun," Reiner said as he patted Bertholdt's back.

"Thanks, I'll try." Bertholdt gave Reiner a quick peck on the lips before meeting his golden eyes. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yep." Reiner grinned. "I hope you're planning to finish your homework fast so we can hang out some more tonight..."

Bertholdt couldn't help but smile back. "Absolutely."

Looks like he had even more reason to get his essay finished quickly after class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Good luck to all of you with final exams and projects coming up! :)


End file.
